


Divine Intervention

by Cerberuscroft



Category: Tomb Raider (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Literally nothing else than a quick porn, pr0n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9122428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerberuscroft/pseuds/Cerberuscroft
Summary: The scene from ROTTR where Jacob saves Lara from the icy river she falls into. Only this time he uses his divine prophet-y powers to warm her up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Probably slightly scientifically inaccurate, and with a few spelling errors but what do you expect; it's a quickly written pr0n. 
> 
> Enjoy. Or not. But let me know what you think either way.

Hearing bullets whiz inches away from her head had become a daily occurrence here in Siberia. Not that she ever got used to it. Especially not this time now that the bullets whizzing about came from the large weapons mounted on the front of the Apache helicopter chasing her. And she was running away from it on ice. The adrenaline that was being pumped through her body made her run even faster than normal, but she had to watch out not to slip and fall into the ice cold water. For a moment she looked to the side at the water splashing against the large formation of ice she was running on. The water was pitch black. Well, it probably wasn’t really black, but it was dark out and beside the blinding lights from the helicopter above her, there was no light pollution here in the Siberian wilderness, so all she could see was a black mass of water waiting to swallow someone whole. She was pulled back from her gaze by a trail of bullets tearing through the ice right in front of her, as small ice splinters hit her in the face. Though, her face was so cold at this point, she could barely feel them anymore. She dodged to the left and jumped to the next floating block of ice hoping to not get hit. The guns on the Apache fired about 10 rounds every single second. Lara was very away that it would only take one of them to hit her for it to be all over.

 

As she made the next jump to another plateau of ice she tried to look behind her. Her eyes quickly scanned her surroundings but there was no sight of Jacob. He wasn’t shot, was he? Hit by a 30mm round, flesh torn from bones, blood scattered over the ice? Slipped and fell into the blackness, froze to death instantly? Captured and waiting to be tortured to death? The thoughts running through her mind distracted her. As she jumped to the next bit of ice, she screwed up her landing. Her right foot slipped to the side and she fell to her knees. The momentum from the jump made her slide forwards over the ice. Well, this is it, she thought to herself as she anxiously looked at the edge of the small plateau of ice. Behind her, the unending hell fire of bullets fired from the Apache helicopter showed no mercy. What would be a quicker death? The bullets or the ice water? 30mm rounds or the wet void? Red or black? Whatever would have been a quicker death, Lara was too late to decide. So fate decided instead. Her knees reached the edge of the ice, and without much resistance she tumbled forwards into the blackness. For some reason she still held out her arms in front of her. Hoping to stop herself from falling in, or something. It obviously didn’t do much. The water hit her hands and arms first, then crashed into her face before she disappeared completely. The cold was so penetrating it didn’t feel cold for a moment. It just felt like a shock. A shock so severe she wasn’t able to move her limbs anymore. If her head would have still been above the water, she still wouldn’t have been able to breath. She looked up, but wasn’t sure what up was anymore. All she could see was blackness. She’d expected controlled panic from herself, the usual survival instinct that kicked in right about now. But it didn’t. Instead, she just silently floated to… nothing. Was that because she realised this was really it? Out of all times, now her luck had ran out? The countless times she had escaped death had finally caught up to her? She couldn’t hold her breath for much longer, not with the water being this bone-shiveringly freezing. Yep, this was really it. Fine. Stupid bad guys. Stupid attack helicopter. Stupid water. Go fuck yourself, she thought as her consciousness slipped away. Would someone find her? Would people at home find out she had died? Would they find out how? What would Sam think? Oh God, Sam. Then, the coldness caught up to her and the darkness was waiting. I’m sorry.

Now coldness is all she could remember. And all she could feel. And all she could think about. The absolute dreadful coldness. Never in her life had she felt this cold. Her entire body wouldn’t stop shaking. Is this what death felt like?

“Lara,” someone called out. Did someone just speak to her? Was this Heaven? No, not Heaven. The stuff she did… But, wasn’t Hell supposed scorching hot? If so, why was she still so terribly cold? “Lara, listen to me. You need to stay awake,” the voice continued. “You need to stay with me.” Lara wanted to answer the voice. Tell it she couldn’t stay awake, tell it that she was so cold she didn’t want to be awake, but she didn’t manage to produce any sound. She tried opening her eyes, but the blackness had not yet gone. It was as if all her senses were on standby. Her head swayed from one side to the other as she lost her consciousness as quickly as she had regained it.

A bright light woke her again. It felt like it burned her eyelids. She was sort of relieved she could see when she opened her eyes. Kind of. She was greeted by an oil lamp on a small table in front of her. It was a welcome sight, but she quickly became aware the coldness had not yet left her body. Before she knew it, her entire body was shaking again. It was tiresome on her muscles. “Drink this,” the familiar voice said. “It will help.” A large cup was held in front of her and with a lot of effort she managed to grab it with both hands. The warmth of the cup hurt her freezing hands, but it was so worth it. She looked up. It was Jacob. Jacob was the one who saved her. “I’m glad you are awake. I thought you didn’t make it.”

“T-thank y-y-you..,” she muttered. She thought she did, anyway, it probably didn’t sound like that. The cold was too much to be able to utter a proper sentence, and the shaking wouldn’t stop either. She looked down at the cup she was holding and whatever liquid was inside was splashing frantically over the sides. At this point she was getting worried for her health. Jacob saved her, apparently, but there was a very good chance she could still die from hypothermia. Especially if she was still wearing her wet clothes. She looked down. She wasn’t wearing her own clothes anymore. Instead, she was wearing a thick sweater and her lower half was wrapped in a blanket made from some sort of hide.

“I had to get you out of your own clothes,” Jacob said and he sat down next to her.

“I-I-I-t’s f-f-fine…” Lara shivered. She tried drinking from the cup but her hands were too unstable and she spilled some on her blanket. She panicked. The dizziness, the shivering, troubled speaking, fatigue. All symptoms of hypothermia. She looked to Jacob who helped her get the cup to her mouth. She took a sip. She couldn’t even taste what it was. It was warm, though, that is what mattered.

“You need to warm up,” Jacob said, still looking worried. “Fast.” He helped Lara take another sip from the cup. Yeah, no shit, Lara thought to herself. She looked at her own hand. No matter how much she tried, she couldn’t make it stop shivering like she had Parkinson disease. She needed to move. Perhaps that would help. She sat the cup down, or at least she tried but instead dropped it, spilling the liquid over the floor, and tried to stand up. She didn’t realise before, but Jacob had brought her into some sort of cave. It wasn’t that big, but it wasn’t cramped or anything either. There were a few bookcases to the side which meant this was probably one of Jacob’s hideouts, where he’d occasionally retreat to. There was nothing else in the brown-ish cave except for the small table with the oil lamp on it. As she stood up she became painfully aware of how much her muscles ached, bad, from all the shivering. And probably from all the running and bullet dodging, as well. Holding the blanket in place - she just realised she didn’t have any clothes on underneath it - she tried to take a step. “Careful,” Jacob said as he got up, as well. He held out his arms to support her. Lara managed to take two steps before she felt her body becoming too heavy and collapsed back into Jacob his arms. “Easy, easy…” He slowly put her down back on her knees.

“I...I-I…” Lara muttered sheepishly.

“You really need to warm up,” Jacob determined again, his worried remained on his face. He kneeled down opposite of Lara and placed his arms around her. The warmth of his body was very welcoming to her. She placed her head against his chest and crawled as far up against him as she could. Jacob stroked his hands over her arms and back in a fast motion to warm her up. Lara closed her eyes. His efforts to keep her warm helped, but it was not enough. She could feel her mind drift away, her consciousness escape once more. She couldn’t fight it, though. Nor did she really want to. At least the cold went away when she was asleep. “You need to stay with me, Lara,” Jacob said, as if he could read her mind. “You can’t go to sleep now.” He increased the pace of his stroking.

“C-c-can’t..,” Lara moaned. Eyes closed, body shivering, mind fading away. She battled armed mercenaries, she fought bears and scaled enormous mountains, but in the end it would be cold water that would be her demise.

“We should have intercourse,” Jacob said, resolute. Lara opened her eyes, her head still against his chest. Deliriousness was a symptom of hypothermia, too, right? Did he just say…?

“W-what…?” Lara didn’t move.

“We should have intercourse,” Jacob repeated, as he continued the frantic stroking. “Sharing my body warmth is not enough. I do not have any way to create a fire. I do not have anymore clothes, and yours won’t be dry for another day. I do not have anything else to keep you warm. I am out of ideas.”

“I-I can’t j-just h-have s-s-s…” God dammit, why couldn’t she even speak? Lara pulled back. Immediately, her head started spinning. She even started having trouble breathing at this point.

“I’m not proposing this for the sexual gratification, I am proposing this because it literally is a matter of life or death, Lara,” Jacob answered. “It’s just sex.” It’s just sex? Though, the proposal of sex at least gave Lara her mind back, somewhat. Thoughts penetrated the cold again. Sex? When was the last time she had that? Could she even remember her last time? And with Jacob, someone she barely knows, and had just met? Maybe this was normal for him, he did live in a remote village, after all. Societies shielded from the outside tend to be more open minded. A lot more open minded. Her teeth clacked. Would it help with the cold? To be fair, she’d probably die if she didn’t do anything about this, however horrible that sounded. But sex with a stranger? Because, let’s face it, that’s what Jacob was to her. A stranger who was proposing to have sex with her. Lara didn’t really want to admit it, but he was probably right. She’d have to do something or else she’d never have sex ever again.

“O-okay,” Lara muttered. Really? she asked herself straight after agreeing. Jacob continued the stroking for a bit before pulling back. Lara looked at him. The lower half of the cloth that Jacob was wearing was quickly removed.

 

As Lara was still a little unsure, Jacob sat back down on his behind on the cave floor, but now without anything covering the lower half of his body. The sight shocked Lara, even in her dazed plight, and she couldn’t help but stare. Foreplay wasn’t necessary, apparently. His member stood high and hard and was… enormous, to say the least.

“Oh…” is all Lara could muster, her eyes fixated. Maybe this wasn’t a good idea, after all.

“It’s probably best if you sit on my lap, face to face so I can embrace you,” Jacob said clinically, like he wasn’t sporting an enormous hard-on in front of her. As if nothing about the situation was even slightly unusual. “Plus, the cave floor is very uncomfortable,” he added as he padded twice on the rocky floor beneath him. Lara was still fixated on his manhood. It was really big. Like, really big. Would it even fit? She wasn’t really in the mood, and she wasn’t wet. On the other hand, it did look very attractive. She tried to think back to the last time she had a guy inside her. College. A fling. It was okay. She wanted something quick, so did he. Though, that guy wasn’t nearly as big as Jacob was… “Lara?” Jacob interrupted Lara from her thoughts. “Are you okay?”

“Y-yes, what? Yes, I-I am,” she quickly responded. She looked down at her blanket again. Well, apparently they were doing this, might as well get it over with. C’mon, i’ts a matter of life or death, she told herself. She started to remove her blanket slowly, revealing her naked lower body. Her breathing and heart rate increased. “I a-am not w-wet…M-maybe...”

“That’s okay, Lara,” Jacob reassured her. His posture and tone were still very clinically. It wasn’t very romantic, or sexual, but at least it assured Lara he wasn’t doing this just to get it on with her. He gestured Lara to come closer, and Lara obeyed. She was upright on her knees between his legs when he reached out his hand and guided it between her legs. An inch away from her lips he glanced at her, awaiting approval. Lara spread her knees slightly and then nodded. A second later he placed his fingers on her. Now, her pussy had been touched before. Fingers, tongues, penetration. But what she felt there and then, she had never felt before in her life. The moment his fingers touched her pussy, her entire body set on fire. A wave of warmth crashed into her, originating from between her legs. A gulf of ecstasy and jolts of electricity shot through her veins. How on earth did he do that? How was that even possible? Within mere seconds she had gotten wet. Several seconds later two of Jacob’s fingers entered her with ease. She closed her eyes, moaned deeply and grabbed his shoulders, her nails digging into his skin. Without a moment's hesitation or delay he curved his fingers upwards and placed them directly on her g-spot, while the upper part of his palm rested on her clitoris. Lara wasn’t an expert on sex or anything, but she knew this wasn’t normal. This is not how it worked, you can’t just touch a vagina and then it’s extremely wet within seconds. Right? Or has it really been that long? She moaned again as his fingers brushed her g-spot several times, and then retreated as quickly as they had entered her. She was literally dripping wet at this point. It had taken no more than 20 seconds for Jacob to get her body into this state. A state where lust was slowly but surely washing away all doubt she still had. Utterly stunned Lara didn’t quite know how to react. She didn’t even think about the cold anymore, she barely even felt it anymore. She was still shivering slightly, but at least she didn’t feel like she was going to die anymore.

“H-how…?” Lara groaned in disbelief. Jacob put his arms around her and pulled her closer. He gestured for her to put her knees on the outer side of his thighs. She did, so now her entrance hovered inches above his cock. She could feel its warmth.

“Do you want to lower yourself onto me? You can decide the pace yourself, if you prefer,” Jacob said with a straight face. The only emotion Lara could read while she looked him in his eyes was worry. How the hell do you sport such a massive hard-on without having the slightest bit of arousal in your expression? Here he was all professional and shit while she could barely keep it together. She felt her cheeks burn up.

Lara then looked down but her vision was blocked by the sweater she was still wearing.

“Can y-you?” she asked as she bit on her lower lip and gestured downwards.

“Of course,” Jacob agreed and reached down grabbing his own cock. He held it so it was perfectly positioned for penetration. Slowly but surely Lara lowered herself. With every passing second her breathing became heavier, and her lust became more prevailing. When the tip of his cock reached her pussy, another jolt of electricity and pleasure shot through her body. She moaned again when his cock slowly started pushing her lips open, and Jacob let go of his cock, letting Lara do the work. How did she get from getting shot at by an apache helicopter to having a large cock slide inside her so quickly? What just happened? Though, it already yielded results. The only shivering she did now was from anticipation. The cold was probably still there, but it sure didn’t feel like it. On the contrary, her face felt like it was on fire and her body was getting there, too. She slowly lowered herself even further, letting his cock start filling her up.

“Oh, wow…” she moaned softly, giving in to the intense pleasure. With every inch she became more convinced this wasn’t normal. She had sex before, but it had never felt this amazing. The way this made her feel was mind-blowing. She looked Jacob directly in his eyes, and he looked back at her. She was moaning, and breathing faster everyone second. The sensation of his cock filling her up properly brought her closer to climax with every second. Nope, this really wasn’t normal.

 

Lara was surprised his entire cock fit inside her. Barely, but it did. It shouldn’t have been much bigger, before it’d start to hurt. This was just a perfect fit. She wondered why she didn’t have sex more often.

“Don’t move,” Lara said promptly when Jacob tried to shift a bit on the rock floor.

“Why?”

“I’m...uhm, I’m already close.” She gritted her teeth.

“To what?” Jacob inquired. “An orgasm?” Lara didn’t answer as she tried to sit completely still on his massive cock. She was so freaking close. Jacob knew, but she didn’t want to come straight away. It’d be weird, right? “So?” Jacob asked.

“It’s not... normal,” Lara moaned with her eyes closed. His cock felt like it was belly button deep.

“Why not? It’s just an orgasm, Lara. It’s as normal as it gets,” Jacob assured her. She looked him in the eyes again. Maybe he was right. So what if she orgasmed? It’s not like the edging feeling died down by not moving, anyway. What was she going to do? Sit still for an hour? She moved her lower legs so her shins were leaning on his thighs and hooked her feet under them. She lifted herself up from his cock ever so slightly and then sat back down. A soft slick sound proved she was extremely wet. The feeling was insane. She did this twice more which was all it took to send her over the edge.

 

Seeing how things progressed the last 2 minutes it shouldn’t have come as a surprise to Lara, but it did. Climaxing with Jacob inside her was the single most intense feeling she had ever felt. She yelped out and pushed her upper body against Jacob’s. As she leaned her head over his left shoulder she moaned loud, almost screaming at the intense orgasm she experienced. Her pussy walls contracting, milking the enormous cock inside of her. Her eyes widened and her nails dug even deeper into his skin. Jacob didn’t even flinch. Her body started sweating, her legs shook, not from the cold this time, and all of her muscles tightened. She clenched her teeth to prevent herself from starting to actually scream. For a good while, she tried to retain at least somewhat of her composure, as wave after wave of pure and raw ecstasy crashed into her. She just barely managed herself from setting her teeth in Jacob his shoulder. She dared not to move in fear of overloading her body or something like that.

 

Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity, the waves of her pulsating orgasm seemed to lessen. Several seconds later she managed to catch her breath again and slowly, but surely she regained her composure and pushed herself of his shoulder. Face to face, locked eyes, she could feel his hot breath on her face.

“How… how? How did you do...that?” Lara panted, Jacob’s cock still completely filling her athletic body. She could feel a drop of sweat roll over her forehead.

“Do what?” Jacob asked, clinically as ever.

“The...my... How?”  
“That was your orgasm, not mine,” Jacob pointed out dryly.

“But how?” Lara insisted. Every single movement they made, every single twitch of his cock made Lara moan softly.

“Apparently, your body reacts quite well to my penis,” Jacob said.

“Apparently,” Lara confirmed, still panting.

“Do you want to stop?” Jacob asked.

“No,” Lara answered, maybe a little too quickly. “I want to make sure I’m properly warmed up. Is that okay?” Their eyes were still locked. Did she just ask him if she could keep riding his cock?

“Of course, take your time,” Jacob replied gently. Lara took a few more seconds to calm down, as calm as she could get with something like that inside her, and then slowly rose up again. She tried to stop herself from moaning, and act as clinically as Jacob did but she wasn’t able to. The sensation of his cock sliding inside her pussy was just too intense. No matter how much she tried she just ended up panting, moaning and sweating. Going up and down on his cock, looking him into his eyes, her pussy making wet, sloppy, naughty sounds. It wouldn’t take long before she’d come again.

 

Lara was brought up rather aristocratically. From table manners to social etiquette's. From how to place the cutlery on your plate when you’re finished eating to the way you act around visitors or strangers. But here she was. Getting fucked by a stranger in a cave. And she couldn’t help herself from enjoying it. But was that really so bad? To be fair, she wasn’t really the person to act posh or aristocratic to begin with, right? She decided to just calm down and let it happen. She agreed to this because she was in real danger. If she happened to enjoy it, so what? She bit her lip as she increased her pace. She tore her gaze away from his eyes and looked down. Her vision was still blocked by the thick sweater she was wearing.

“Do you mind if I take this off?” Lara asked as she pulled on the sweater. Jacob quickly reached for her sweater and started pulling it over her head. Lara put her arms up and let Jacob slide it off, baring her upper body. For a moment she got embarrassed by her naked breasts, but seeing the current situation she quickly decided that was silly. She looked down at her own body, Jacob’s hand on her sides. She wasn’t really into appearance much, but she knew she wasn’t unattractive. Her breasts were a c cup, not too big, not too small and her nipples pink and small. They stood forward, perky, even without the support of a bra. Something that Lara was often thankful for on trips that involved very warm weather. Below her breasts her stomach moved up and down in rhythm with her panting. A stomach many a girl would die for. Completely flat, toned and abs only when she flexed her muscles. Below that she could finally link the sloppy, naughty sounds to vision. As she rode him, still slowly to prevent herself from coming instantly, she could see part of his cock appear whenever she rose, and slide back in again when she lowered herself back down. “Your cock is really big,” Lara stated, still looking down at herself getting impaled. She startled herself a little. Whatever pheromones were released into her brain during sex certainly took away a lot of the reservedness she normally had.

“Is that a problem? Does it hurt?” Jacob asked, genuinely worried.

“No, not at all,” Lara moaned. “I’m...just...I’m going to come again soon.”

“Why are you embarrassed by that?” Jacob asked.

“I’m not sure,” Lara admitted. Why was she embarrassed by it?

“Just let yourself go, Lara. I’ve already told you it’s fine,” he reassured her. She looked back up at him, then back down again and used her right hand to reach for her clitoris. It didn’t take much more than that for her body to reach another climax. One half of her hoped it wasn’t as intense as the last one. She felt weak having such intense orgasms while Jacob hadn’t even flinched. Her other half hoped it was just as intense. When the waves came crashing in again, it felt even more intense than the first one. Legs shaking, teeth clenching, muscles tightening, jolts of electricity lighting up her entire body; for the next entire minute she was in another world again. A world of pure and absolute bliss. Sweat drops rolled over her muscled back down her round and tight ass.

 

After the second orgasm subsided Jacob didn’t ask if she wanted to stop. She just picked up the pace again, riding his cock. She didn’t really want to stop. The place she was in right now was one she wanted to stay in for a while. She had been yelled at, thrown stuff at, shot at and attacked for long enough. After a number of attempts on your life, you kind of just want to lay low for a while, right? She kept riding Jacob’s cock and reached her third orgasm within minutes. And her fourth. And fifth. And then she kind of lost count. After each and every orgasm her body got more relaxed. Strength seeped from her muscles and her mind reached an ecstasy state, as well. She was reaching a state where she couldn’t go on for much longer. Nor did she need to. Her entire body was now warmed up, to put it lightly. Her skin was covered by her perspiration, her cheeks as red as they get, and her body temperature probably through the roof.

“Where do you want to come?” Lara asked, looking at Jacob. She wasn’t even sure he could come. Here she was, having orgasm after mind-blowing orgasm and his cheeks weren’t even red. How?

“I don’t need to come, Lara,” Jacob said. Lara frowned at him.

“Why not? I’ve been riding your…” she looked down again, “cock for quite a while. Don’t you need release? Didn’t you enjoy this at least a little bit?” Lara asked worriedly.

“Your body feels amazing, Lara, really. But I have a large amount of discipline. I can control myself. We did this because your life was at stake. I did not do this for sexual release.” Jacob stated. Lara looked at him. Maybe he was right. But then she thought back at the times she had sex with guys and they had come in or on her. The few times she’d had semen in her mouth it didn’t taste bad, at all. The other times it was on her body it was.... sexy.

“Well,” Lara began cautiously, “take it as a thank you then. For saving my life,” she said as casually as she could manage.

“Lara, really I-...”  
“Seriously, I’d feel bad if I didn’t thank you for this,” Lara interrupted him, still riding.

“Are you sure?” Jacob asked, squinting his eyes.

“Positive. I realise we didn’t do this for the sexual part of it, but just treat it as a thank you. It’s the least I can do,” Lara assured him. “Where do you want to come?” She bit on her lower lip.

“Anywhere?” Jacob asked. For the first time Lara thought she saw a glimpse of lust in his eyes. Just a saw twinkle of anticipation.

“Yes,” Lara nodded. Why were they still talking?

“Your mouth,” Jacob promptly answered. It took Lara by surprise a little. She wasn’t sure why. Maybe because he’d been so professional the entire time, and now all of a sudden he wanted to orgasm in her mouth.

“Y-yes. Okay,” Lara agreed, still a little startled.

“Are you sure that’s okay, Lara? Again, it’s not necessary.”  
“Are you close to coming?” Lara asked, ignoring his remark. Well, it was only fair, right? She came so many times. It’s fair if he got to do it at least once.

“As close as I want to be,” Jacob said. For the first time he pulled a face Lara had seen before; horniness. He really did seem to have a lot of discipline if he can hide that for so long.

 

Lara rode him for a minute more before stepping off him. His cock finally sliding out of her pussy completely almost gave her another orgasm and she quickly had to shift her thoughts to something non-sexual. She took a moment to collect herself and then sat on her knees in front of him. His cock stood as hard and high as it stood when she first lowered herself onto it. The only difference now was that it was completely drenched in her pussy juice. She looked at Jacob who leaned backwards on his hands and waited for Lara to make the next move. She hesitated for a moment. She’d only given a blowjob a couple of times before in her life. Not ever as a thank you, that’s for sure. Though, the sight of his large member completely wet was rather enticing. She then leaned forward and put her hands on the base of his cock, which made his cock seem even larger to her. Then she put her head forwards, and placed her tongue just above her hands, on his cock. The smell and taste of her own cum, and his pre-cum entered her mouth and nostrils. It wasn’t bad, at all. It was actually rather attractive. She slowly licked upwards over his shaft, tasting her own juice. When she reached the tip of his cock, she went back down again and repeated that for a couple of times. She looked up at Jacob as she continued. Clenching his jaw, looking back down at her, he finally seemed to enjoy himself a little. She looked back down, and when she reached the head of his cock again, she took it in her mouth. She had to open her mouth quite far in order to accommodate his size. Using her lips she massaged the tip as sensual as she could, whilst she used her tongue to lap at any pre-cum he produced.

“Your cock tastes really good,” Lara commented when she pulled back before diving right back in, this time taking in as much of his cock as she could, which probably wasn’t that much. Maybe dirty talk wasn’t her best side…

“When do you want me to come?” Jacob asked. Lara sensed a little bit of a tremble in his voice.

“Whenever you want,” Lara answered. “I can suck on your cock for a little while longer if you want.” She kept looking at him when she slid him inside her wet mouth again. When Jacob leaned his head back, she took that as a yes. With one hand she grabbed his balls and started massaging them gently, the other followed the rhythm of her mouth sliding over his shaft. Small scratches formed on her knees due to the rough cave floor, but she didn’t even notice them. She just focussed on pleasuring the large cock in front of her. The one that brought her orgasm after orgasm with ease.

 

After a few more minutes of doing her absolute best, Jacob leaned forward and started touching her back. His hands felt warm on her skin. She kept sucking as he reached under her arms and cupped her breasts. For a moment she gasped; she didn’t expect him to do that, but she let him, anyway. He massaged them softly and gently and it felt amazing. Her breasts fit perfectly in his hands, as if they were sculpted just for his palms. He used his fingers to softly pinch her right nipple. Lara moaned on his cock. For a while they continued like this, Lara sucking him off, Jacob massaging her breasts. Then, Jacob suddenly pulled back and gave Lara a little push, to hint her to get off. She let his cock slide out of her mouth, a little saliva hung from her lips to the tip of his cock.

“What is it?” Lara questioned frowning. Jacob reached for the sweater below them and placed it on the floor.

“Please get on your knees and hands, Lara,” Jacob commanded. For a moment Lara looked at him dumbfounded.

“I thought you wanted to come in my mouth,” Lara said sheepishly.

“I do. I just want to be inside for a bit more. Is that a problem for you?”  
“No, no, not at all,” Lara eagerly agreed. She quickly followed Jacob’s orders and got on her knees in front of him, ass facing him. Her breathing and heart rate immediately increased once more by the anticipation of having his large cock inside her again. Jacob then positioned himself behind her and placed one hand on her left ass cheek. Lara almost bit her lip in half when she felt the tip of his cock enter her pussy again. This position was far more intense. “Oh my God,” she groaned out loud as Jacob slid his cock inside her in one fluid motion. Again, she was entirely filled up and the same intense feeling overcame her.

“Are you okay?” Jacob asked. There was a groan after he said that.

“Fuck…” Lara panted. “Yes...yes I am. You can fuck me.” And that’s exactly what he did. He retreated almost all the way and then thrusted back inside her in one go. “Holy ffffffff…” is all Lara could muster. His thighs slapped against hers and her ass. He picked up a relatively fast paced and started fucking her. The sounds of their bodies slapping together, the sounds of their wet genitals and Lara’s loud moaning filled the entire cave. Jacob placed both his hands on both her ass cheeks. Her entire body rocked back and forth on the rhythm of Jacob plunging inside of her. Lara did everything in her power, scraped every last little drop of self control together just to make sure she didn’t cum instantly again. Her entire mind was focussed on not doing that, because she was certain she’d black out if she came to this. She couldn’t hold out for much longer, though, not like this. She was already losing strength in her arms and she leaned on her elbows instead. The pain of the rock floor mattered nothing to her. She thought about asking him to slow down, but decided not to. He had been absolutely fine when she used him, now it was his turn. This was for his pleasure, he should be able to do whatever he wanted. The least she could do was let him do his thing and not pass out from the intense pleasure. It was an heroic gesture, but not one she could keep. She could feel it building up inside her, very quickly. The point of no return would soon pass. She bit on her lip and tasted a little blood. “Jacob..,” she moaned softly.

“Orgasm?” Jacob anticipated. The only thing what Lara could do was moan. Jacob then stopped completely, and pulled his cock out of Lara’s drenched pussy. She clenched her jaws, her body screamed orgasm. Promptly, he slid in two fingers inside her and swirled them around for a little bit. He then retracted them just as quick, which left Lara bewildered. Before she could ask him what he was doing he slid his entire cock back inside her in one fluid motion. It sent Lara straight to the very edge of climax.

“Holy shit,” she moaned. She couldn’t think straight anymore. Jacob continued where he left off and started fucking her again. She could feel she’d come any moment now. Any moment now she’d orgasm and blackout. No way her body and mind could cope with it. She wanted to tell him, but before she could she was interrupted once more. Jacob used the two fingers that he slid inside her not 30 seconds ago and placed them on her asshole, and started massaging it. Lara yelped at the unexpected sensation and looked back at him. But Jacob didn’t return her gaze, he was focussed on massaging her other hole. “I...ah….I don’t think...I can take you….there…” Lara pleaded.

“No need,” Jacob moaned. “Are you ready?”

“For...for wh….what?” Lara could hardly speak anymore. Jacob didn’t answer, though. Instead he did three things at once. He held his cock all the way back so only the tip was still inside her. Then, he thrusted it back inside all the way, slid one of the fingers inside her asshole, and with the other hand slapped her ass cheeks. It was enough to send Lara over the edge and beyond. All of the other orgasms seemed like nothing compared to what she felt now. Her consciousness was still present, but her mind blacked out. Her senses were literally overloaded, she didn’t know what to feel anymore. The wave of pure, raw and absolute pleasure crashed into her with the force of a tsunami. She screamed, she didn’t even tried to stop it, and even if she did it would not have mattered. She lost the strength in all of her limbs, and would’ve fell to the floor if Jacob wouldn’t have hooked an arm around her waist. She didn’t even know if her legs were shaking. If Jacob would’ve said something to her now, she wouldn’t have heard. All of her senses were in another world. The orgasm lasted and lasted and it felt like her body was almost on fire. She had her eyes closed but was convinced she wouldn’t be able to see anything even if she did open them.

 

She didn’t know how long it took, she figured she’d be in this state forever, but finally the orgasm passed. Jacob slowly let her go after laying her on the floor. Drenched in sweat, heavily panting, and moaning she lay still. Her chest moved up and down rapidly, but that was all the movement she could make. After another full two minutes or so she managed to open her eyes again. Maybe this was heaven, after all. No way this could be real life. Somehow she managed to regain a normal breathing pattern, somewhat, and her body calmed down slightly. With all her might she put her muscles to work and turned over so she was laying on her back, baring her naked front to Jacob who was still sitting on his knees. His face was sweaty, and gazed at her body.

“Let… let me swallow your cum,” Lara panted. Jacob didn’t need much more direction and moved next to her face. Lara leaned on her elbows opened her mouth and Jacob promptly slid part of his cock inside it. Very slowly he fucked her mouth, he knew that she couldn’t take him in his mouth entirely.

“I will come very soon,” Jacob warned Lara. “Get on your knees,” he commanded her. As Lara followed his order, he stood up, his cock inches away from Lara’s face. Instinctively, Lara opened her mouth once more and started stroking his cock. She looked up at him, at his face. He was moaning. Finally, she thought. Not long after she felt his cock started to pulsate and knew he was about to come. She was right, but she was still caught of guard. The first trail of cum landed on her cheek. Quickly, she put the tip of his cock in her mouth and started sucking on it. Straight after another stream of cum hit the back of her throat. It tasted amazing. Jacob groaned hard and grabbed her by her shoulder. He pinched hard, but she paid no attention to it. She did everything in her power to swallow every last bit of cum he shot into her mouth, but it was too much. He came so much she had to pull out and gather herself again. As she did that, two more streams of cum landed on her face, and another in her hair. When she swallowed everything she quickly put it back in her mouth and caught the last bit of cum with her tongue and swiftly swallowed it. She felt rather proud of herself she managed to swallow so much and happily looked up to him as she spent some time cleaning his entire cock with her mouth.

“Was that good for you?” Lara asked as she licked over his shaft, catching a drop of his cum mixed with her pussy juice.

“Absolutely amazing, Lara,” Jacob confirmed as he placed his palm on her red cheek. Lara lapped away at his cock for a bit longer before Jacob joined her on the floor. As Lara lay on her back again, joined by Jacob, she suddenly felt extremely tired. Not surprising after what her body went through just now. She was absolutely spent, but relaxed at the same time. Properly shagged. Covered in sweat, cum, and pussy juice her body was done for the day. She was convinced she wouldn’t be able to move much more before she’d have a good rest. She didn’t even have the strength to wipe away the cum from her face.

“What are you thinking about?”Jacob asked as they both gazed up at the ceiling of the cave.

“Would it be weird if I fell in that icy river again?”


End file.
